This invention relates generally to a pressure release device and more particularly to a device capable of rapidly depressurizing a pressure vessel to ambient pressure.
Controlled pressure release devices capable of rapidly releasing pressure are useful in pressure vessel blowdown studies. Devices of this type are also useful in industrial applications where high pressure release is important for safety and other purposes.
Devices for initiating quick pressure release in the past have employed diaphragms or discs which close a pressure vessel and are ruptured. This method is uncomplicated but suffers from four limitations. First, it does not afford sufficient control over break sizes and break rates, which are important parameters in blowdown studies. Second, the impact between the diaphragm or disc and the rupturing tool sets up undesirable disturbances in the pressurized medium. Third, an irregular unbroken portion of the diaphragm or disc is invariably left behind making the exact area of the opening unpredictable, thereby preventing controlled experimentation. Finally, the opening rate is slowed by the time required to tear this disc or diaphragm.